Dream, my darling
by khaleesis
Summary: ONESHOT: Ever wonder what Edward was thinking the first night he watched Bella sleep in her room?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight Saga, Bella, Edward, Bella's house, Charlie's cruiser or whatever... Alice has a sweet car, though... and I wish I owned _that_.**

**__****A/N: New oneshot! As you can probably see, I have taken down 'Without Her' until further notice when I think of something. I'm working hard for chapter 25 of TADN and I hope this oneshot holds you over (And check my Bree oneshot, if you're into Bree :D)**

* * *

I crept in through Bella's window as quickly and quietly as I could… so, naturally, I made no noise whatsoever. I hid in the shadows so I wouldn't wake her.

I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. I couldn't be close to her without it being a test to my self control…

I watched her toss and turn in her bed. Was she having a nightmare? If only I could see inside her head!

I sighed, but instantly regret it. The room was thick with her scent and it sent flames up my throat and in my nose. How I wish I could have her blood! She was right there… sleeping, defenseless. It was tempting and too easy. I could just…

"Edward!" she cried.

I jumped back and pressed my back against her closet door. Had she woken up? Was I caught?

She mumbled and rolled over.

I sighed in relief. If she had woken up, I was found out. I had blown the secret that my family had worked so hard to protect from others.

How did I get so close to her bed, anyways? I know I wasn't doing is consciously… just thinking about her blood…

The venom flow increased in my mouth again, causing the burn to become worse, if that were possible. I found myself slowly creeping toward her bed once more.

"No, no," I whispered to myself, "You can't have her… she _must_ stay alive!"

I had to stop thinking about the crimson that flowed thick in her veins… I was probably going to lose it at any moment.

I stood, motionless, against her closet door. I heard her mumble my name once more.

What I've give to see into her head this just once! Was she having a good dream or a nightmare? And why did she keep murmuring my name? Was I the cause of her fear?

I shifted from the closet to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, still concealed by the shadows. I sat and watched her as the night crept on. I looked around her room. She had paintings from kindergarten… school pictures, pictures with her dad and grandmother, I supposed, by the aged look and the soft creases in the woman's forehead.

I sat in the rocking chair for a majority of the time I was in her room that night. I listened to her talk in her sleep, smiling a bit when we murmured my name and getting startled when she cried out unintelligible babble.

She missed her mother… and she missed the sun. I heard her say, numerous times, that is was 'too green' here. She missed the warmth and familiarity of Phoenix.

I couldn't help but feel a strange attraction to this girl. She was a mere human, yes, delicate and danger prone… but I felt I had a need to protect her. I felt like it was my duty as an immortal to protect her mortal life. I walked over to the side of her bed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful… yet so breakable. Like a glass doll.

Out of nowhere, she lurched up, out of her slumber and screamed, "No!"

I darted back into the shadows before she realized I was there. She sat up and breathed heavily for a few moments.

"Calm down, Bella," she said, "It was just a dream… just a dream."

She checked her clock… five fifteen. She got up and checked out the window for Charlie's cruiser, which was gone already. I hadn't even heard him leave. She left the room, probably to use the bathroom, so I used this time to climb out the window and cling to the wall beside it.

I peered inside the room and saw her, lying down. I waited for ten minutes before I thought she was in a deep enough sleep for me to re enter the room. I climbed back in through the window and sat on her bedside, watching her breath evenly.

She was pale, the beautiful pale of a porcelain doll. I took this time to memorize her features since I didn't get a chance to in class before… I was too infatuated by the scent of her blood. Now I just wanted to look at her and... examine her, almost. She was fascinating when she slept.

I caressed her cheek.

"Dream, my darling," I murmured to her. I thought I saw her smile slightly in her sleep, causing me to smile, too. I guess I wasn't the subject of her nightmares this time. Not that I knew if I was… but if she ever knew what I was then I _would _be the subject for all her nightmares.

I got up carefully, not wanting to jostle the bed and disturb her. I made my way to the window and looked back, though this was the first time I had been here it would not be the last. I turned back to her.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

"Edward," I heard her murmur in her sleep.

I chuckled and crept out the window, speeding towards home.


End file.
